


like safety and home

by glitterlarries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU- girls, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girl Direction, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, They're all girls, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!larry, its basically just 5k of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterlarries/pseuds/glitterlarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry pulls Louis into a tight tight hug once the cameras have gone away. Louis holds on for longer than she needs to. Harry doesn’t let go either. She smells like suncream and saltwater and strawberry body spray and Louis doesn’t think she’s ever loved someone’s smell more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	like safety and home

It’s half past three in the morning and Louis is having a crisis. As quietly and gently as she can, Louis wriggles out of her sleeping bag and hops down off the trampoline where they others all remain asleep. 

The cool grass feels good on her bare feet, soothing. For a moment she just stands there, wriggling her toes and looking up at the stars. She listens to the steady breathing and occasional snores coming from the trampoline beside her and smiles affectionately as she looks at these girls, her girls, in the moonlight. They really are something special. Something so very special.

That’s what pulls her away from this almost hazy happy daze and back to the panic that had prevented her from falling asleep with the rest of them. One of them is far more special to Louis than the others. One of them shines so brightly that Louis sometimes feels almost blinded by her light. One of them is making Louis feel things she thought she just wasn’t made to feel. 

That one of them is Harry Styles, and Louis knows she’s already fallen past the point of no return. 

Harry glows, is the thing. She’s mesmerizing and beautiful and there’s just this, this thing about her that enthrals you. That has enthralled Louis in particular from that very first day. 

Louis sighs. This really wasn’t supposed to happen. It really wasn’t. She was supposed to just make good friends with these girls and they were supposed to be getting good at singing together before becoming the first girlband to win The X Factor and then hopefully take over the world. Simple. Falling for one of the other girls in the band just wasn’t meant to have happened. 

And yet at the same time it feels to Louis like it was always supposed to happen. Always, Louis has said she’s a big believer in fate. There’s just something that feels almost fated about Harry, about loving Harry. Because in as much as it scares Louis, in as much as she’s scared and lost and questioning everything, there’s this part of her that says it all makes perfect sense. There’s this part of her that knows this is how it was always supposed to be. Falling in love with Harry Styles feels like something Louis Tomlinson was always supposed to do. 

Falling in love. In love. Love. 

This is the first time Louis’ ever let herself think that word. The first time she’s ever let herself think it about anyone. And it’s strange because for so many years she’d been convinced that maybe she just wasn’t capable of falling in love, that maybe she was just not all that fussed about relationships in general. She’d been so sure that this was who she was. It had only been late at night sometimes that she’d made herself dig deeper, that she’d let herself question if it was maybe more that she wasn’t interested in boys. It was only sometimes late at night that Louis had let herself truly think over the fact that she might possibly be gay. 

In the morning she’d always half dismiss those late night thoughts. It was just that being a lesbian wasn’t something that was practical, really. And up until ever so recently, Louis’ been just sort of waiting for something to change, for it to be worthwhile to maybe start looking more into that part of herself. Falling in love with a girl has changed everything. 

Louis sits on the grass and rests her head in her hands as she thinks things over a bit. It’s not the being gay thing that’s bothering her at all, really. It’s the being in love with someone who has quickly become her very best friend and most favourite person in the world. That’s Louis’ real problem right now. 

“Lou?” a sleepy, confused sounding voice calls from the trampoline. Louis looks up and sees that Harry’s woken up and is heading towards her.

“You alright, babe?” Louis asks, and Harry nods before sitting down next to Louis and resting her head on her shoulder. Louis puts her arms around her and both sigh contentedly at the contact.

“Yeah, just woke up and realised you weren’t there.” Harry replies.

“I’m sorry,” Louis finds herself saying, even though she’s not really sure exactly what she’s apologising for.

“Don’t be.” Harry tells her, and Louis’ kind of all too aware of the fact that it’s nearly five AM and neither really know what they’re talking about. It’s okay, though. It’s nice.

“Okay.” Louis answers simply, nuzzling her face against the top of Harry’s head without thinking. Harry giggles and looks up at her. Her face and the light and her laugh and just everything at that moment makes Louis want nothing more than to move those few centimetres so that they’re kissing. She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted to kiss her more.

They’re quiet and still for a minute or two, both almost frozen in their actions, both seemingly lost in thought. Harry breaks that silence as the hazy early morning light becomes six o clock summer sunshine.

“D’you want to go in the house?” she says, and Louis nods. Harry gets up and drags Louis up with her. Louis doesn’t let go of her hand and neither does Harry. 

It’s without words that they both automatically make their way to the bigger of the two bedrooms and crawl into bed together. Louis’ arms are around Harry’s middle and her face is buried in her hair and she’s thinking, as she always does, that Harry is maybe made of magic. 

It’s been half an hour of lying quietly in the dark with Harry in her arms, and Louis still hasn’t fallen asleep. She’s feeling better now, calmer. Right now she’s just enjoying the moment, enjoying the way it feels to hold Harry like this, enjoying the soft bed and the fairly little room and the way the curtains are open and it’s going to be another really pretty day. 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice once again breaks the silence.

“Thought you were asleep,” Louis replies, smiling fondly as Harry turns so she’s facing her and cuddles her back.

“No,” Harry replies, a strange look on her face.

“What’s up?” Louis asks, worried.

“Nothing’s up… I was just wondering about you, wondering what you were thinking about when I disturbed you earlier.” Harry tells her, her tone serious. 

Louis isn’t at all sure what to say now. Because there’s a part of her that sees this as the perfect opportunity to tell Harry everything. This could be it. This could be the right time. There’s just too much of her that’s worried it could all go so very, very wrong, though. So Louis settles on telling Harry a big part of the truth but not all of it.

“Okay. Um, you’re actually kind of the first person I’ve er- told. But I’m um, I’m gay, Harry. I’m a lesbian.” Louis says. She says it so quietly and once the words are out she releases a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. It isn’t that Louis’ ashamed of it. She knows she was at first, hence all the repression and avoidance bullshit. But she isn’t ashamed any more and hasn’t been for a while. She supposes it’s just that it’s one thing coming out to yourself, and another thing coming out to other people. All Louis can do is hope that it doesn’t take quite as long for other people in her life to be completely happy with it all as it did for her.

“Lou, you’re shaking,” Harry says after a pause, pulling Louis tighter to her. “please tell me you weren’t worried about my reaction.”

“It’s more about it being the first time I’ve said the words out loud.” Louis replies, and Harry nods. Louis does feel an unexplainable amount of relief now, though. So she’s maybe not being entirely truthful, maybe she was just a little bit scared of how Harry might react. Already it feels ridiculous that she could even have thought such a thing of her. 

“Thank you, then. I’m privileged to be the first person you came out to. I love you Louis, no matter what.” Harry says. There’s something ever so calm, ever so knowing about the way she says all this. Louis frowns and she’s about to ask Harry why this is but Harry cuts off her train of thought. “I sort of wish I could return the favour, wish you could be the first person I came out to as well.” she says it all so matter-of-factly that Louis gasps and has a hard time processing it all fully.

“You mean that you’re-” Louis starts, her words not coming out quite right because she’s so surprised and there are so many other feelings attached to this that she really just- just can’t talk properly right now. Harry thankfully interrupts her.

“A lesbian too, yeah. S’pose you at least get to be the first of the girls to know!” Harry tells her gently and cheerfully.

“Wow, cool, um-“ again, Louis is uncharacteristically tongue tied. 

“Sorry, was that bad? Did I just steal your coming out thunder, I’m so-“ Harry begins, suddenly seeming very concerned, biting her lip.

“No, Haz. No. Honestly I can’t tell you how much less alone in all this I feel now.” Louis reassures her. And it’s true. It’s so very true. Louis isn’t the only one to have thought and felt the things she’s felt, this girl who’s so quickly become the best friend she’s ever had has felt and feels similar things. She isn’t alone.

“Good. Lou?” Harry sounds hesitant. Louis looks at her properly again and nods, confused.

“Yeah, babe?” she encourages Harry to go on, assuring her she has her attention.

“I know you’re older and everything but um… it’s just that you can talk to me about all of this, okay? Like there are a lot of things we probably have in common because of it and I think it’s good that we have each other, you know?” and Louis’ heart just about melts at the sweetness there, the gentleness, the understanding, the fact that Harry’s likely as relieved as she is to have found someone like her.

“Yeah. Love you, Harry.” Louis replies, smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

“Love you too, Louis. So much.” Harry says, cuddling her close again. 

They fall asleep and are woken an hour later when the other three girls burst into the room noisily and join them in the bed. They’re each carrying a box of cereal and in no time at all the five of them are all sharing handfuls of cereals while watching the Coronation Street omnibus. Louis’ in her element, showing them all her favourite combinations and mix-ups of cereal types. 

-

It’s their last night at the bungalow and Louis’ drunk. She’s drunk on quite a few things, on Blossom Hill rose, on the warmth of the summer, on laughter, on the fact that they’ve finally mastered the art of singing well together, on the way she’s made such close friends with some of the best people she’s ever known in such a short space of time. Most of all, though, she’s drunk on Harry Styles. 

Harry’s just so fucking intoxicating, is the thing. She’s magnetic, just seems to attract people to her because of how and who she is. So charismatic. She’s enchanting and magical and Louis knows she sounds like a theatre reviewer or something, but that’s kind of what it feels like. Except that isn’t what it is, and that’s possibly the most outstanding thing about Harry Styles. It’s not a performance. Everything about Harry and her charm and her magic is so very genuine, and almost completely unknowing. Louis’ so sure of this because she, like Harry, does possess some of those qualities. Like Harry, Louis has always found it very easy to draw people in and all that. It’s just that Louis’ always had to then work for it, kind of. She’s good at making friends and making people like her and she doesn’t pretend to be someone she isn’t, but she has always had to work at it. There’s just this incredible effortless quality to Harry that Louis thinks she could probably spend the rest of her life admiring. None of this makes proper sense, Louis knows. But she’s kind of drunk, so.

“Hi Louis,” Zayn says, coming to sit next to Louis on the patio steps. Louis passes her the bottle of wine and Zayn takes a small sip before pulling a face and handing it back.

“You’re not much of a drinker, are you?” Louis comments. 

“I can be, I just fucking hate rose to be honest with you,” Zayn replies, shrugging and then lighting a cigarette and offering it to Louis. Louis accepts it and inhales deeply before handing it back. 

“Think there’s still some vodka in the house if you want some of that,” Louis tells her.

“Nah, I’m good for now thanks.”

“Okay.”

“So why aren’t you in the pool with the others?”

“Just wasn’t really feeling it and I’m er- not too sure about the skinny dipping side of things,” Louis admits, knowing her cheeks are now as pink as her wine. 

“You know none of us are going to be weird being naked or whatever around you, right? Like Harry’s naked with them and it’s not a big deal. I know you don’t want to fuck every girl you see.” Zayn says gently, passing her the cigarette again. Louis feels strangely comforted by this, even though this was only the tiniest fraction of her reason for not being too sure about the skinny dipping. 

“I know. It’s not about that really…” Louis begins.

“What’s it about? You can tell me if you like, or not. It’s up to you, babe.”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“Course not.”

“Have you ever like- more than fancied someone?”

“A bit. I’d say I’ve definitely had stronger feelings than fancying someone but definitely nowhere all that close to like, love and shit.”

“Ah. See I’m worried I’m already dangerously close to love and shit.” Louis admits.

“It’s Harry, isn’t it?” Zayn asks, her lips curving up into a small smile.

“That obvious?”

“Kind of.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s no-“

“Can we change the subject please, Zaynie?”

“Alright.”

So they do. They talk a lot about very little for the next twenty minutes or so. It’s nice and it’s easy and Louis really does love Zayn a lot. Louis’ grateful for the way Zayn hadn’t pushed her, and for the way Zayn hadn’t asked her what more-than-fancying Harry had to do with Louis’ reluctance to skinny dip. The truth is that Louis does not want to be fully naked around Harry mainly because that would be almost like sealing their platonic gal pal fate, and Louis just isn’t ready for that yet. There’s also Louis’ slight insecurities about her own body, the fact that being that close to a naked Harry will only make her want her more, and the fact that Louis’ hair looks great at the moment and she doesn’t want to ruin it by getting it all wet.

-

Louis isn’t sure there’s a word for the kind of elation and relief and complete joy she feels when Simon tells them they’re going through to Live Shows. She realises in that moment that she’s possibly more excited about the fact that she gets to live and work with the girls for hopefully some of the foreseeable future than she is about the prospect of future stardom. All Louis can think right now is how happy she is and how much fun this will all be, it’s like because she never expected to get this far everything is a bonus, everything about this whole situation is more than Louis had let herself hope for. 

Harry pulls Louis into a tight tight hug once the cameras have gone away. Louis holds on for longer than she needs to. Harry doesn’t let go either. She smells like suncream and saltwater and strawberry body spray and Louis doesn’t think she’s ever loved someone’s smell more.

-

Obviously, she has to tickle Harry in exchange for letting her have the single bed. Of course she does. Zayn’s already flopped down face first onto one of the lower bunks, Niall’s claimed the one above Zayn, and Louis isn’t entirely sure whether Liam wants the top or bottom. To be honest, Louis doesn’t really care where she sleeps. 

Still, pretending she also really wanted the single bed is a fun way to harmlessly wind Harry up. And tickle her. Her cheeks are so pink and she’s so squirmy and Louis feels like every moment she spends in her company she falls more and more in love with her. 

“Get a room,” Zayn sighs, having removed her face from its pillow. Niall giggles and for some reason reaches down to Zayn’s bunk to high five her. 

“I think you’ll find this is a room, thank you very much!” Louis replies, trying to flip her hair back sassily and accidentally hitting Liam, who at some point during this exchange and tickle fight had seated herself at the end of Harry’s bed. 

“Ow!” Liam exclaims, Louis feels she’s being a tad overdramatic.

“I barely touched you, Liam!” Louis says indignantly.

“Just be more careful next time!” Liam all but shouts back. Louis looks at her, perplexed, and notices the other three are also wearing similar expressions of bewilderment.

“Have you got a problem, Liam?” Louis asks, and honestly even she can’t pretend that the way she said Liam’s name wasn’t intentionally confrontational.

“Yeah, I do have a problem actually, Louis!” Liam replies, and if Louis thought the way she’d spat out Liam’s name had been harsh there were no words for Liam’s tone.

“Let’s hear it then,” Louis says, settling herself down on Harry’s bed and putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed fashion. She knows she’s being a dickhead and that she should probably stop, but unfortunately it sometimes takes more than self-awareness for Louis to stop herself once she gets started. 

“We barely rehearsed in all the fucking time we were at the bungalow! D’you know how much better we could be now if we’d done what we were meant to?! Honestly, Louis, I was so convinced we weren’t going to make it past-“

“And how the fuck is any of this my fault?” Louis interrupts, suddenly enraged. How the fuck dare Liam accuse her of ruining things for them?

“Because you were so obsessed with making sure we all loved you and wanted to be best friends! Clearly you cared more about feeding your ego than-“

“Liam, shut the fuck up!” Harry interrupts this time, and they all stare at her in shock for a moment because Harry rarely swears and this is the first time she’s ever raised her voice. “Will you please leave Lou alone?” Harry asks, her voice softening before she continues, “we did get through, luckily. So you really have nothing to be angry at her for, Louis was completely right to prioritise our friendships over the summer, I think-“

“You would think that!” Niall snorts, and Harry shoots her a dark look before continuing her defence of Louis. Louis kind of wants to cry now.

“Yes, I would think that. Because Louis was right. Like I work in a bakery, right, and I know all the other ladies there by name and I know about their children and their grandchildren and everyone knows everyone and it’s all really good, so-“

“What does your bakery have to do with the band?” Liam asks.

“Don’t interrupt her!” Louis says, and it comes out more fiercely than intended. Liam rolls her eyes but says nothing else, gesturing for Harry to continue.

“What I’m saying is that I love my job at home partly because I know and love the people I work with, and I think I work better there because of it. If we’re going to be bandmates, we really need to be good mates as well. And we’re well on our way to that thanks to Lou!” Harry finishes, a gently triumphant smile on her lips. Louis feels all choked up so she ruffles Harry’s curls and puts an arm around her, Harry rests her head on Louis’ shoulder and for a moment Louis forgets anyone else exists.

“Okay, I’m sorry all of you for um- shouting,” Liam sighs, looking around at them all before fixing her glance on Louis. “And Louis, I’m sorry for blaming you for things that haven’t happened. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Course I can, Liam,” Louis replies, getting up and stealing Liam’s snapback. She places it on her own head before apologising herself, “I’m er- sorry for being a bit of a dick sometimes.”

“That’s okay. I’m just as bad, if not worse so-“

“So let’s just stop this,” Niall interrupts, hopping down off her bunk and pulling Zayn up with her, “I’m thinking we should go downstairs for ice cream and to bond with the competition now, alright?” she says, not waiting for any of them to agree as she links arms with Zayn and Liam and leaves the room. 

Harry doesn’t move for a moment, just remains on the bed looking at Louis. Louis feels herself crumple slightly as she goes to sit back down beside Harry, their arms immediately wrapping around each other. Louis tries to put her thoughts in order as she tries not to cry. She isn’t sure entirely what’s upset her so much, she just kind of wants it all to go away. She chokes back a sob as Harry strokes her back. 

“I’m sorry about Liam, Louis. She’s just so- um, committed to winning and all this, and-“ Harry begins gently, a hand still rubbing Louis’ back as her shoulders shake slightly.

“And she was right. I did far too much fucking around over the summer and if we hadn’t got through it would have been my fault, and I know I’m the worst singer out of all of us-“ Louis’ crying properly now. Harry stops her mid-sentence, shaking her head firmly.

“No! Please don’t ever think that, Louis. You’re so special and lovely and talented, alright?” Harry almost demands, and Louis just buries her face in Harry’s shoulder for a moment.

“I wish I was the person you make me out to be, Haz.” Louis sniffles.

“You are. Better, even.”

-

 

Louis is hiding in a toilet. She knows it’s silly and childish to hide in the toilet when you’re embarrassed or avoiding someone, but that’s what she’s doing. She’s sitting on the bathroom floor with her back against the bath and feet on the heated towel rail in front of her. It’s not too bad, really. Not too bad a place for her to sit and think and worry about how obvious and embarrassing she just was in that video diary. Fuck. She had literally said she would wait to hear everyone else’s crushes before telling anyone hers. Could she have been any more obvious?

She wonders if maybe they’ll edit that bit out, maybe if she tries sweet talking one of the producers they’ll use that clip of Harry juggling and Liam doing a headstand instead. Surely that would be more interesting for their fans? Surely that would be better for the video diary? 

Louis’ phone starts ringing. She’d forgotten it was even in the pocket of her hoodie. She’d gone in here to mope and pretend the world outside the bathroom didn’t exist. Obviously, she’s failed. She’s all set to ignore the call, but it’s her mum and Louis’ always been the type to want her mum when she’s not feeling quite right about things.

“Hi Mum,” she says quietly, not wanting to talk too loudly on the off-chance that someone’s looking for her. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” is the first thing her mum says, and Louis almost crumbles at that.

“Nothing, er- how’re things? Any particular reason for this call?” Louis tries to deflect.

“Just wanted to thank you for sending us that money, and to reiterate that you are in no way obligated to do so, baby.”

“I know, but I don’t need all of it, so.”

“What’s wrong, Louis?”

“Er-“ Louis isn’t sure where to start, or even whether to tell her mum or not.

“Is it Harry?” her mum asks, tone annoyingly knowing.

“Harry? Why would it be Harry? I’m um-“ Louis knows she sounds as flustered as she feels.

“Louis.” the stern mum voice seems to have been brought out. Louis sighs.

“It’s Harry.” Louis admits slightly reluctantly. She’d come out to her mum shortly after getting back from Spain, it had been fine and lovely and okay. 

“What happened?”

“Well nothing, really. It’s just we were talking in the video diaries about who we fancied, and I made it so obvious I fancy Harry. And I’m just embarrassed.” Louis says, putting her face in her hands. Her cheeks are still warm from her even more embarrassing blush. 

“Well did she say she didn’t fancy you?”

“No, but-“

“No buts. How do you know she doesn’t feel the same?”

“Mum, you’re supposed to tell me not to let a silly crush get in the way of this X Factor thing or my friendship with the girls.” Louis grumbles.

“No, I’m supposed to offer you support and encouragement in all aspects of your life. You should have heard yourself talking about Harry when I picked you up from bootcamp. Straight away, Lou.” There’s a faint laugh in her voice, and Louis wonders who else knows if she was this obvious about it.

“I’m scared.” Louis admits.

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Rejection? That would be pretty fucking awful… er sorry for swearing. And it would ruin the dynamic and our friendship and-“

“Do you really think Harry’s the type to let your feelings ruin things, requited or not?”

“Well no, but-“

“No buts, babe. To be blunt, I’m going to suggest that you either get over it or tell her.”

“Getting over her just isn’t an option.” This is basically all Louis knows for sure about this whole scenario.

“Sounds like you’re going to have to tell her, then.”

“Mum, I’m so scared.” Louis says again. She’s so scared.

“I know, darling. Love can be frightening. Worth it, though.” 

“I’m sorry.” Louis doesn’t really know what she’s apologising for.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, angel. I’ve got to do tea for your sisters now, but I am right here if you want to talk or text later.” There’s faint screeching in the background and Louis is hit by a sudden feeling of homesickness, she misses the noise and the glitter and all the ridiculousness of home.

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too, and good luck!” before Louis can tell her mum she doesn’t need luck because no way is she brave enough to tell Harry how she feels, her mum ends the call. 

Louis eventually pulls herself up off the floor and opens the door to the bathroom. She’s not looking where she’s going so is surprised when she walks right into Harry the moment the door opens. Automatically, Louis grabs Harry so she won’t fall over. She leads her into the band’s bedroom, kind of dazed. It’s as she moves to sit on Harry’s bed next to Harry that she realises Harry must have overheard at least some of her phone call. Fuck.

She’s really not sure how to broach the subject. Should she just sound pissed off and accuse her of eavesdropping? The thought of that doesn’t sit well with Louis. She’s not pissed off, just a bit worried. And embarrassed still, maybe more so. 

It’s Harry who breaks the silence.

“Who is it? Who can’t you get over?” Harry suddenly speaks up, sounding strange.

“Um- you heard that, then?” Louis plays for more time.

“I heard most of it, Lou. I’m sorry for eavesdropping, I was just waiting for you to get out the loo so we could talk and then you started talking on the phone and I knew I shouldn’t have listened but I-“ Harry’s talking so fast and sounds so apologetic that Louis just has to stop her.

“It’s fine, Haz,” Louis tells her, stroking her hand reassuringly. It’s then that her words sink in slightly, “So er- what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“I wanted to know who your house crush is, and now I want to know who you can’t get over and um-“

“Um?” Louis questions, her heart’s beating really fast now. She can’t let herself hope what she wants this to be, but…

But then Harry says the words that change everything.

“Um- I want it to be me?” Harrys says, her voice barely a whisper.

“You want it to be you?” Louis is almost speechless, but she has to make sure she’s heard this correctly. 

“Yes. And I understand if you don’t feel the same, but it’s how I feel.” Harry tells her, sounding defiant. Louis really just wants to kiss her now. That can wait a moment.

“It’s you.” Louis informs Harry, looking directly at her, a grin spreading across her face.

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry’s eyes are wide and beautiful, it doesn’t seem to have clicked for her yet.

“It’s you, Haz. You’re my house crush and the one I’m not going be able to get over.” Louis says, her voice brave all of a sudden.

“You- you like me too?” Harry stammers, light beginning to creep into her eyes, a smile finding it’s way onto her worried face.

“I maybe more than like you, Harry.” Louis says, ‘like’ is nowhere near enough to summarise her feelings about the girl next to her. It’s possibly too early for the other big word, though. Not that Louis doesn’t already feel it.

“I maybe more than like you too.” Harry admits, taking Louis’ hand properly. Their hands fit together so perfectly. Louis shifts so they’re sitting even closer together. 

That’s when it happens. Louis isn’t sure who makes the first move, it’s probably both of them together. All she knows is that she’s suddenly kissing Harry Styles and it’s everything and more. Her lips are so soft and plumb and she tastes faintly of the strawberry hubba bubba she’s always chewing. It’s soft and sweet and gentle and Louis doesn’t think anything’s ever felt more right in her life.

They break apart and just look at each other. They both start laughing almost hysterically until they shut each other up with a kiss so that they’re laughing into each other’s mouths. Louis thinks she’d maybe like to kiss Harry’s laugh forever. Maybe she can. Maybe she will.


End file.
